Revealed Betrayl
by artistsheart
Summary: Inuyasha and his freinds are on another shard hunt when they meet up with a mysterious stranger that they discover is a freind from inuyasha's past. But there is something going on that inuyasha doesn't know about. but he will soon discover some dark secr


Revealed betrayal

Rated pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original inuyasha characters. I own only the story plot and the new character.

(Ok guys this is my first story on here so please don't torch me if I screw somethin up.)

"Inuyasha can't we please stop? I'm really hungry!" whined shippo from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha stopped and gave shippo an annoyed glare. "How are we goin to find any jewel shards if we keep on stopping every five minutes! "he yelled. "Oh come-on inuyasha it wouldn't hurt to take a short rest, and besides I don't sense any jewel shards nearby." Said Kagome as she wheeled her bike to a stop next to the half demon. "feh… whatever." In a few minutes the group had found a quiet place on the grass where Kagome began pulling things out of her huge backpack for lunch. Sango sat a few feet away from the rest of her companions. Her thoughts drifted to her family and friends that now lay packed into the cold hard ground. She was jolted from her depressing train of thought when she felt someone approach her from behind. Sango turned around to see Miroku smiling down at her. "Mind if I sit here?" Asked the monk. "Oh umm..not at all." She replied as the monk took a seat beside her gazing into the sapphire sky. "How are you Sango? You seem rather distant lately." He asked in a concerned tone, while slowly inching his hand closer to Sango's ass. Across camp Kagome was preparing some sandwiches and ramen while unsuccessfully trying to get inuyasha into a better mood. "Why do you always take the runt's side?" Sniffed inuyasha angrily. "Well some-" A loud slap from the other side of camp cut her off. "You lecherous monk!" Screamed an enraged Sango. Miroku slowly walked back towards inuyasha, shippo, and Kagome and sat down rubbing a hand-shaped red mark on his cheek. "What did you do now" Asked Kagome. "I was simply complementing her form." He replied grinning. Inuyasha and the others sighed. 

Suddenly inuyasha stood up and sniffed the air. "What is it inuyasha?" Asked Kagome who also stood up. "Trouble." Just as he finished the word, a huge demon with claws as long as a human leapt from the trees. "Kagome go by Kilala. She'll protect you." Said inuyasha as he pulled his sword from its sheath. Kagome did as she was told and stood by Kilala as inuyasha tried to interrogate the demon. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Asked inuyasha in an irritable voice. But the demon didn't answer and attacked inuyasha with one of its frightening claws. Inuyasha dodged and soon the two were locked in battle with Sango and Miroku putting in a few lucky shots once in a while.

A few minutes later and inuyasha's opponent seemed to be a little more challenging than taken for. While dodging a swipe from the demon's claws, the hanyou caught another scent in the air. This scent however was vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it. A minute later the source of the mysterious smell came bounding towards the demon. A woman appeared near the demon. The mysterious stranger had silver hair like inuyasha's and piercing eyes of a color that could not be named. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and a pinkish white light shot towards the demon's chest as she parted them and left a large hole in his abdomen. "Finish him off." She cried as she pushed Kagome out of the way of the angry beast's claws. Inuyasha was a little dazed but nodded and killed it with one final wind scar.

The woman stood awkwardly as inuyasha joined the rest of the group. Everyone stood silently, unsure of what to say until Kagome broke the silence. " Thanks for helping us with that demon." she said politely. "Feh I could have handled it on my own." Argued inuyasha in a heated tone. Kagome sighed and turned back to the stranger. "So who are you?" She asked. "I am just a traveler. My name is Resilieth." She replied looking at inuyasha. The hanyou's eyes widened a bit as he turned to look at Resilieth. "You're Resilieth.!" He asked startled. "Umm yes. Why is ther-" She stopped and looked at him. "I-Inuyasha?" Resilieth asked in amazement.

(I have to end this chapter before it gets to long! Lol) -__


End file.
